The automotive industry has been considering many programs to develop dynamic suspension systems. In general, such systems sense road bumps and car maneuvers by sensors used as feedback elements in adaptive electronic logic to control instantaneous power to actuate the dynamic suspension system. Hydraulic valves and rams have been considered as force actuators to raise or lower a car wheel assembly. However, these devices respond slowly, require large amounts of continuously available stand-by power, are high in cost to manufacture, and difficult to adapt for use in existing vehicle suspension systems.